


You Owe Me Twenty

by tisswrites



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, alison is being dirty, aria is cute, honestly its just fluff, spencer is cute, they had bets going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisswrites/pseuds/tisswrites
Summary: Spencer is freaking out about something. Aria is there to calm her down.





	You Owe Me Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sparia fic. Find the same one on my tumblr @tisswrites there as well!

"I'm a Hastings! Hastings have to do everything right! I have to live up to my parents' expectations! I have to follow in Melissa's footsteps, of all people!"

Aria frowns a little, pressing send on her "SOS- HASTINGS HOUSE" text to the girls. 

"On our way," Emily responds, seemingly speaking for both her and Alison.

Aria tosses her phone on the bed, resting a hand on Spencer's arm. "I'm going to get you something to drink, alright? Try to breathe."

At Spencer's nod, Aria gets up from the bed and heads downstairs. She grabs two glasses and fills them with ice and sweet tea from last night, grabbing some chips too. She climbs the stairs softly, looking at the different pictures in the hallway. She smiles at a young Spencer, the familiar butterflies flying around her stomach.

"Spencer?"

"No! Shut up!" Spencer yells. Confused, Aria pushes open the door and peers in, sighing in relief when it looks like she's yelling at someone on the phone. "Toby, let me spell it out crystal queer- clear. I. Am. Gay."

Aria gasps lightly and pushes the door fully open. Spencer whips around and ends the call.

"How much did you hear?"

"Only the gay part. Is this why you're breaking down?"

"Partly," Spencer admits. "I'm afraid of my parents."

"Spencer, they're going to love you no matter what." Aria sighs, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Spencer'a forehead. She drops down flat-footed, but Spencer turns her head and their lips graze. Spencer's eyes widen and she goes to stumble through an excuse, but sees Aria's happy smile.

Spencer leans down and grabs Aria's side, pulling her closer and kissing her. She pulls back, stunned at her own boldness, but is pulled back in by Aria's hands, which lay on the back of Spencer's neck.

Spencer grins when they pull back, out of breath but happy.

"Go out with me," Aria blurts out, blushing but not breaking eye contact. "Like, be my girlfriend."

"Yes." Spencer smiles. "Can I kiss you again?"

Aria responds by pulling Spencer in again.

"Hot," a new voice adds, and Spencer and Aria jump apart.

"Alison!" Emily hisses.

"You owe me twenty!" Hanna shouts.

"You guys couldn't have waited another week?" Alison moans to the pair.

"Babe, its for the best," Emily rubs Alison's back consoling the blonde. "Remember how Spencer rambled about Aria's eyes for three fucking hours."

Spencer widens her eyes, surprised at the cursing and embarrassed about Emily spouting her secrets.

"Oh oh and Aria daydreaming about the way Spencer's hair falls after horseback. In her words, 'windblown but hot.'" Caleb laughs. 

"Caleb!" Aria snaps.

"Well, tata guys," Ali sings. "You guys can stop yourselves from boning each other until we leave, right?"

"Alison!" Aria and Spencer shout in unison.

"Leaving now!" Emily apologizes, pushing Alison out.

"Make sure to keep your hands off each other until you're out of the house!" Aria mocks.

Caleb pulls Hanna out as well, and Aria turns to Spencer.

"So... Kiss again?"


End file.
